1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a modem, and more particularly to a modem having embedded network transmission protocols, capable of automatic network connection without by any computer, and also able to make computers automatically connecting to the network at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accompanying with spread applications of Internet protocols in computers, such as: using HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and HyperText Markup Language (HTML) to edit, browse the Web and monitor status; using Post Office Protocol version 3 (POP3) and Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) to receive and send electronic-mails (E-mails) and to carry out E-mail searching/calling functions; and using File Transfer Protocol (FTP) to transmit a large quantity of text data file information. There is a trend that Internet could replace computers. Although there are devices on sale directly connect to the Internet without by any computer, the functions of these devices still can not replace those of computers. Moreover, users of these devices need to dial a number and enter a name of the corresponding Internet Service Provider""s (ISP""s) server, i.e. the IP address when connecting to the network, and some even need an Internet account, making things even more tedious and annoying.
There is still a drawback via a computer connecting to Internet. That is, even though a modem is connected to the computer, TCP/IP, POP3/SMTP, HTTP communication software, etc. should be installed in the computer through WINDOW 95 or WINDOW 98 software, in order to get connection to Internet. Normally, computer hardware does not include Internet Protocol. Directly connecting a computer to Internet doesn""t mean the computer can use Internet services. The computer needs to install Internet Protocol software in order to use Internet communication. Users, who are not familiar with Internet Protocol, would not know what to do, and due to complex operations, the so-call xe2x80x9cplug and playxe2x80x9d will not be achieved. Moreover, as mentioned before, in order for connection to Internet, one needs to dial a number and enter a name of the corresponding ISP""s server, and even requires an Internet account. In particularly, for those notebook users, who constantly need to receive/send prompt messages, repeating the above tedious and annoying actions for each single connection, not only wasting time, but also unable to make prompt communication. It is very inconvenience for users.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a modem having embedded network communication transmission protocols, which is capable of automatically connecting to Internet without by any computer. Convenient network services thus can be obtained.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a modem having embedded network communication transmission protocols, which can make a computer automatically connected to Internet at predetermined time, thus the purpose of convenient network services is obtained. The present modem having embedded network communication transmission protocols automatically executes all kinds of network communication transmission protocol software for implementing automatic network connection services. The users no longer need to operate the computer manually and dial a telephone number for connecting to Internet. Furthermore, the computer via the present modem can automatically execute various services of network protocol supports. For example, automatically browsing World Wide Web sites, automatically receiving/ sending electronic mails, automatically electronic mail searching/calling, automatically selecting network messages filtration, automatically downloading messages and data information, automatically executing network remote monitoring, automatically receiving/sending faxes, etc.
In accordance with the above objectives, the present invention provides a fax/voice/high-speed data transmission 3-way modem having an additional built-in Internet transmission protocol communication module. The communication module includes various Internet protocols, such as, Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Post Office Protocol version 3 (POP3), Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), etc. The various Internet application services supported by those protocols are: World Wide Web browser engine, E-mail engine, remote control engine, network monitoring engine, network receiving/sending fax engine, network voice recording engine, etc.
Moreover, the communication module can also connect to computers through either an internal line-connection end or a parallel/serial port. The network functions of network connection and the desired operations are set in advance under the support of the corresponding BIOS drivers, making the module capable of connecting to the network operations independently. The computers are normally at the status of shutting down or waiting stage so as to avoid wasting power. An efficient resource saving is obtained. A microprocessor of the present communication module of the present invention can set an internal network application temporary storage device. The network communication service messages of the desired operations can be selectively stored into an internal memory of the microprocessor or a computer""s memory automatically at a predetermined time. Any signal of the requiring network functions that has been established in advance once is detected, a wake-up signal is automatically sent out for trigging the computers, the network displaying facility and the computer peripheral facility for executing the network functions established in advance. In the entire system, the only part that requires manual input is inputting a dialing phone number, an Internet address and an account of an Internet Service Provider""s server and the desiring network services at the first time according to a network service setting interface. These data are then stored into the present communication module and under the guidance of the corresponding supporting software to enter an automatic network connection service module.